Hard Habit to Break: Companion To New Beginnings
by Blue Eyes At Night
Summary: THIS IS A COMPANION PIECE TO NEW BEGINNINGS my Lost fanfic and does not make sense alone...but does add to New Beginnings if you read it simultaneously...explanation inside :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers!

This is (as stated in the summary) an accompaniment to my Lost fanfiction "New Beginnings".

In New Beginnings we are introduced to Claire's baby, Aaron, grown up and a rock'n'roll singer. He has a popular record with his band OffTune. Sam (Sawyer and Kate's daughter) is a fan, and because two characters have intimate knowledge of the songs, they become part of the story.

On Lost-Forum I began to write the songs and post them for readers to read along with the story, and they really enjoy it. They think it adds to the story immensely.

So I have decided to bring said songs to following are all labeled with Song Title, Writer, Performers, and Album. There are notes on some… and reading the lyrics you can get a better view of perspectives for some of the story.

On a related note: These are all original songs (no music to them, just lyrics) and therefore I believe they do not fall under the restriction of Song-Fics.

HAPPY READING! (feel free to review)

XOXO

Blue Eyes At Night (aka BEaN)


	2. Hard Habit to Break

Hard Habit to Break - #1 song by Aaron Pace

And wherever you go I hope you know, That the hatred inside me grows DEEPER

Then the love I feel whenever you come back and start to USE ME, ABUSE ME,

It's more then I can bear after you CHOOSE ME, then LOSE ME like you just don't care and it's just more then I can take…

You're a hard habit to break!

You're a blast! You're a drag!

You're all I've ever had!

You're a rush! You're a waste!

You're all I want to take when I am gone…

But you're fake.

And a hard habit to break.

And whatever I do to forget you, Your only made more vivid and it's HARDER

Then before to walk on out the door and try to LEAVE YOU, won't DECEIVE YOU

Anymoooooooooooooooooooooooore!

It's more then I can take when you BREAK ME, then TAKE ME places I've never been before and desperately want to go to again…

You're a hard habit to break!

You're a blast! You're a drag!

You're all I've ever had!

You're a rush! You're a waste!

You're all I want to take when I am gone…

But you're fake.

And a hard habit to break.

(Bridge)

No matter what I do my thoughts keep running back to you,

I know that I should stop; I should leave you, just pack up and go

But baby you're so cruel when you're being oh so gooooood…

And however you do it to me, I know it'll always be with me, but I am STRONGER

And I'm SMARTER and you can't drag me UNDER anymooooooooooooooooore!

Cause you're a BITCH and it's a SHAME

That I get all the BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME

(Softer)

And even though you're gone and I've moved on…

You're a HARD HABIT TO BREAK!


	3. Found When Lost

Song: Found When Lost

Dedication: _For imaginary peanut butter and second chances_

Written by: Aaron Pace

Performed: OffTune

Album: Hard Habit to Break

You take me down as I shape up

And it makes me see I'm not good enough

Because I've settled for less for too long

And in my weakness you make me strong

Chorus:

In you I'm Found When Lost

In the slums you're worth the cost

And despite the circumstances

You've made me love romances

And I'm Found When Lost

You won't accept less then the best

You make me reach far beyond the rest

No matter how good I so

I want to be better for you

Chorus

I almost don't want to leave this place

It's been such a wonderful change of pace

But baby when you're gone

I promise to move on

But no matter whatever happens to me

I'll always remember when we

Were in the jaws of hell

While I won't kiss and tell

With you my world was tossed….

With you I'm Found When Lost


	4. Mile High Club

**Mile High Club** written by Aaron Pace sung by OffTune album: Hard Habit to Break

Soaring through the clouds

Deaf from the crowds

You're dressed in dreams

And busting out at the seams

Your eagle's spread so wide

You pull me deep inside

And it blows my mind

You take me mile high

Chorus:

Pull me into the dark

So we won't come apart

Did you lock the door?

Three bumps against it- now I'm sure

The 'Do Not Disturb' is up

Gold Member of the Mile High Club

Sleep five minutes more

But then I need to score

We're approaching the strip

So baby wind and dip

Your dreams have all revealed

Something to touch and feel

I love you – girls who come unglued

Their skin so soft, their hair askew

Chorus

I'm always occupied

For any length of ride

Paid full-service fair

And the help's all bare

Bridge: The plane is slowing down

So get on your feet

Fasten your seatbelt

And take a seat

I wouldn't travel any other way

It always makes my day

When I add another nub

Frequent Flyer of the Mile High Club


	5. Your Eyes, The Ocean

**Your Eyes, The Ocean** written by: Aaron Pace sung by: OffTune album: Hard Habit to Break

Another fish in the sea

Another lonely night without you

Another girl, your empty ghost

Another useless attempted replacement

Chorus:

I can't find someone to love now that you're gone

The days are dark and it's been cold too long

And I'm drowning everyday

In your eyes, the ocean

Of dreams, of sorrows

Of all my tomorrows

The abyss of your eyes, the ocean…

Another day in limbo

Another sunless summertime

Another toneless song

That haunts me all night long

Chorus

Another regret signed I love you

Another prayer sent to your door

Another broken promise

With all of your tears upon it

Another apology you'll never hear…

Chorus X2


	6. Close your eyes

_Close Your Eyes_

Written by: Aaron Pace

Performed by: OffTune

Album: Hard Habit to Break

Re-released later as ballad, sung in duet by Aaron and an unknown girl

Sometimes the world is on your shoulders

And it's always raining in your head

You can't even think straight

Or go to bed

It's more then you can take

To remember what was said

And what went unspoken…

Chorus:

Just close your eyes

And think of summer

Remember all the wonder

That we felt

Close your pretty eyes

Release yourself in sighs

Let your soul flow free

As you lay down with me

Just close your eyes…

Drown your fears in champagne dreams

Fill your heart with joy 'til it is bursting at the seams

Forget all your worries, let them fall out of your head,

I swear nothing will harm you when you climb into bed

Give me your all so it's all out of you

And there's nothing left to weigh you to

This world that can cause so much pain,

Think of the rain on the rooftop, Or the hum of a song,

The pulse of a heart…

Baby think of my hand in yours as we lay in peace,

And close your eyes for release…

Chorus

Bridge:

It's so nice at nighttime

Only stars giving off light

The moon is in your eyes

As you fade into the night

Now close your eyes

Those deep pools of blue

Close out all the fear, the pain

And all the anger too

So let your body rest

Leave this world and all its mess

Go where there is serenity

It's such a simply destination

If you follow one simple instruction

Close your eyes

Close your pretty eyes

Release yourself in sighs

Let your soul flow free

As you lay down with me

Just Close Your Eyes…

Just Close Your Eyes (X2)


	7. Fire Dancer

Song: **Fire Dancer**

Album: Hard habit to Break

Writer/Singer: Aaron Pace

It's the beat that starts up

Deep inside

When all the lights go out

And there's only you and I

It's the music that starts playing

In my head

When the pillow cradles us

Engulfed in the smallest bed

I've been known to have two left feet

I'm the last man on the floor

But there's something about the way you move

That makes me a dancer…

Chorus:

You mystify and delight

You tease, and tempt and torment,

You move me to movement,

You Delilah, You Calypso,

Don't you know that you start a drumming in my veins

And it pounds until there's such a heat

That there must be a fire

And there you go- dancing through it- smiling…

I must be in hell

The flames licking all around

Whether I am or not

I won't give up this temptation I've found

You make me feel like dancing,

You make me want to twirl your hips,

You make me watch you as you twist

And crave your wind and dip

I think you must know what you do

I think it's all a game to you

Is it some insatiable desire to be wooed?

Or is passion just better in increments of two?

I think you know exactly how I react

I think you're flattered and aroused,

How else could you be?

You're the body where all sins are housed

And you wear that red

So damnably well

That the angels wept

Cause they're not in hell…

With you

Chorus

Is there a man you can't hypnotize?

Is there any spell you can't weave?

You delightful, necromancing girl

With you here, what else is there to see?

Forgive me if my ears bleed

It's that the blood pumping

Has no where else to go

With my heart jumping as it is…

Baby you're so sweet you rot my teeth,

So hot you burn my tongue,

So bewitching you arrest all my senses,

I couldn't escape from you, who in their right mind would run?

Chorus

You Delilah, You Calypso,

You burn your image into my eyes

Burn it there with seduction and pretty lies,

Scorch me with your perfection

Light that match against my cheek

Watch as it consumes me whole

You're eyes shine so prettily on the fire,

And there you go- dancing through it- smiling…

Smiling…my favorite Fire Dancer


	8. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

Aaron Pace

Unreleased

It always happens late at night

We've been at the game for hours

Teasing, touching, hoping for something…

Trying not to offend or be the next trend

Trying to hold on and then _let go_

Chorus:

And then you say Sweet Dreams

I roll my eyes

Gotta say, it's the worst surprise,

Cause you've brought me past my breaking point

And now I'm on my own

This is the hard part about us

There's never time enough for everything

When we talk then we can't touch

When we touch maybe we touch a bit too much

But can we help it? I think not

And baby you've got me in that spot again…

Chorus

Bridge:

I know you know just what you do

You get some small pleasure out of being oh-so cruel

But I can smile too when I see you

With that look in your eyes when I say I have to go

Maybe this is part of the fun?

Making sleeping hard for someone…

Chorus

_Then you say Sweet Dreams_

_It's the worst surprise_

_Cause I see that you don't want to leave_

_And neither do I_

_But until another time…_

_Sweet Dreams_


End file.
